


Нарушая правила

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Incest, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Relationships: John Grimm/Samantha Grimm
Kudos: 7





	Нарушая правила

Джон поставил в отчёте последнюю точку, отправил письмо и закрыл ноутбук. Руководство Аэрокосмической корпорации с каждым днём требовало всё больше подробностей и деталей спасательной операции на Олдувае, что вызывало у Джона одно раздражение.

Он не нанимался быть их подопытным кроликом или терпеть обвинения в сокрытии засекреченных данных. Они с Сэм уже рассказали большому начальству обо всех неприятностях и происшествиях того дня. От научной лаборатории ничего не осталось, все образцы уничтожены, переносные носители с результатами экспериментов не уцелели. Миссия провалилась, других выживших нет — что ещё нужно этим болванам?

«Мы благодарны вам за спасение нашей планеты». Херня. Джон был не до такой степени глуп, чтобы вестись на эти сладкие речи. Корпорацию заботила выгода, только выгода. И они всеми силами старались спасти свои задницы, отбиваясь от репортёров и обещая общественности, что «ничего подобного больше не повторится». Не повторится. Конечно. Генномодифицированные ублюдки больше не будут вгрызаться в невинных людей и превращать их в себе подобных. Нет вакцины — нет монстров, всё просто. Но корпорации не понять. Потому что их не было там, когда это произошло, и не у них на глазах обыкновенные люди вдруг становились исчадьями ада, и не они потеряли на Марсе друзей и родных, только чудом сумев уберечь свою шкуру.

Ноутбук скрипнул крышкой, Джон хмуро облокотился на стол. Раздражение не покидало его уже пару недель. Всё это время он почти безвылазно сидел дома, отлучаясь разве что в магазин, и меланхолично взирал на попытки Саманты найти работу. А о том, чтобы придумать занятие для себя, Джон даже не заикался: теперь он полностью отвечал за сестру и её безопасность и просто не мог бросить Сэм ещё раз.

Из прихожей послышался шум.

— Джон, ты дома?

Он спустился по лестнице, вышел навстречу Саманте.

— Боишься, что я снова сбегу?

— Вот ещё, — она фыркнула и совершенно беззлобно ударила Джона в плечо. Он перехватил её руку, слегка царапнув ногтями, и сразу же отпустил, напоминая себе о своих же внутренних правилах: не допускать двусмысленных ситуаций, не говорить на запрещённые темы, не вспоминать о прошлом.

Саманта выглядела расстроенной, но Джон заметил это только сейчас, когда она отвернулась и перестала изображать чрезмерную радость.

— Как прошло собеседование? — полюбопытствовал Джон.

— Они отказали мне.

— Снова? Но, Сэм, твои знания уникальны, твой опыт бесценен, как они могут не понимать? — Джон покачал головой, не зная, что может добавить.

— Бывшему судебному археологу не так-то просто найти работу, — Саманта натянуто улыбнулась. — А что у тебя?

— Отправил дурацкий отчёт этим придуркам из корпорации. Они всё ещё думают, что мы утаили от них результаты. Будешь ужинать? — неожиданно сменил тему Джон, кивнув в сторону кухни.

— Только если ты приготовил сегодня что-то особенное.

— Ну разумеется, — Джон закатил глаза и отправился проверять содержимое холодильника. — Надеюсь, _особенная_ запеканка тебя устроит.

— Джон, я же пошутила, — заливисто рассмеялась Сэм. — Конечно, меня всё устроит.

За десять лет холостяцкой жизни Джон навострился довольно неплохо готовить, и теперь, глядя, как Сэм с удовольствием уплетает его стряпню, он даже чувствовал что-то сродни гордости.

— Очень вкусно, спасибо, — Саманта отодвинула пустую тарелку и с нежностью посмотрела на Джона. — Я скучала… по всему этому, — она неопределённо махнула рукой. — Десять лет, Джон! Мы потеряли так много времени…

— И потеряем ещё больше, если ты не прекратишь сожалеть, — он нахмурился и стал убирать со стола. — Но, знаешь, я тоже скучал.

Скромный семейный ужин плавно перетёк в просмотр какого-то фильма из «киноколлекции прошлых лет». Джон не вникал в его суть, просто пялился в мельтешащие на экране изображения, прерываемые потоком рекламы и другой ерунды. Ближе к ночи Саманта ушла в свою спальню, пожелав Джону приятных снов и напоследок ласково потрепав его по макушке, словно он всё ещё был её маленьким младшим братишкой.

— Сэм, — он уже хотел возмутиться, но одёрнул себя до того, как ситуация стала непоправимо двусмысленной.

— Увидимся завтра, Джон.

С наступлением ночи что-то менялось. Джон замечал это всякий раз, когда на небе всходила луна и темнота окутывала все закоулки. Возможно, так действовала двадцать четвёртая хромосома, а может, виной тому была близость Саманты.

Спать совсем не хотелось, как, впрочем, и наблюдать за окончательно утратившим смысл фильмом. Джон выключил телевизор, оделся и вышел на улицу.

Он так и не смог убежать от себя, как ни старался. Он верил, надеялся на благополучный исход, но оказался загнанным в клетку, и самые сильные страхи поднялись на поверхность из недр воспалённой души.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл на пару секунд глаза и сразу же пожалел об этом: воспоминания об Олдувае, десятках монстров и трупах друзей были ещё слишком свежи в его памяти, от них нельзя было так легко отмахнуться и сделать вид, что привычный порядок вещей восстановлен. Не восстановлен, ведь Джон тоже мог умереть. Он _должен был_ умереть, и если бы Сэм его не спасла, то он бы не мучался сейчас чувством вины, не проклинал бы себя за двуличность, не избегал неосторожных касаний и слишком пристальных взглядов.

Джон много раз видел смерть, а иногда и сам выносил приговор проклятым ублюдкам, но сейчас рядом не было никого, кто мог бы вынести приговор ему, только Сэм — удивительно стойкая и отважная, притягательная и манящая, и в высшей степени недоступная — его сестра.

Джон запретил себе вспоминать о прошлом, но остро чувствовал, что Саманта нуждалась в его поддержке. Уничтожение научной лаборатории, восставшие мертвецы и вывороченные тела — после такого любому нужна помощь или хотя бы возможность поговорить.

Вернувшись в дом и собравшись с силами, Джон поднялся наверх.

— Сэм? — Джон постучался, остановившись у двери её спальни. — Ты спишь?

— Нет, заходи.

Он тихо приоткрыл дверь. Саманта действительно не спала. Она сидела, прислонившись к спинке кровати, прижав колени к груди, и смотрела куда-то вдаль, в одну точку, а её взгляд не сулил ничего хорошо.

— Ты в порядке? — Джон осторожно присел рядом, стараясь выдержать дистанцию.

— А ты сам-то как думаешь? — Сэм резко перевела на него взгляд и тут же поникла, словно кто-то выдернул стержень, удерживающий её в состоянии равновесия последние несколько недель. — Знаешь, Джон, я всю жизнь провела с трупами… костями, останками. В конце концов, это — моя работа. Но те мерзкие твари… не думаю, что мне когда-то удастся забыть их.

— Иди сюда, — Джон забрался повыше и, в нарушение всех своих правил, притянул Сэм к себе, успокаивающе гладя её по плечам и устраивая её голову на своей груди. — Никто из нас не сможет забыть. Но мы должны двигаться дальше и продолжать жить. Мы уже выжили, понимаешь? Ты спасла меня, Сэм, а значит, и дальше мы справимся. Вместе.

— Вместе, — она усмехнулась. — Мы с тобой слишком разные, мы в прямом смысле с разных планет. У тебя впереди всё огромное будущее, а меня даже не берут на работу…

— Эй. Перестань, слышишь? У тебя всё получится. У нас всё получится.

— Джон, нет никакого мы! Где ты был эти чёртовы десять лет? Почему променял всё на свой супер-отряд? Ты мог бы добиться всего, чего захотел, построить блестящую карьеру, но ты просто ушёл, ты сбежал! Почтовые карточки раз в полгода, ни одного звонка, ни одного слова о том, чтобы встретиться. Ты просто вычеркнул меня из своей жизни, а теперь говоришь, что мы справимся? С чем? С тем, что мой брат — просто трус?

— Перестань! Перестань, Сэм, ты вовсе не знаешь, о чём говоришь. — Джон отстранился, пытаясь найти правильные слова. — Я не мог, я очень хотел, но не мог. Я правда не мог остаться.

— И что изменилось? — спросила Саманта, как будто вонзив ему в сердце нож.

Все забытые чувства, которые Джон так старательно прятал, от которых бежал и которые рвали его изнутри, теперь обрушились на него с оглушающей силой, и Джон пошатнулся, стараясь не сделать того, о чём придётся жалеть.

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, выдохнул и с огромным трудом заговорил: — Ты права. Я ушёл, потому что был трусом. Но ты бы возненавидела меня ещё больше, если бы я не ушёл, а я не хотел, чтобы ты меня ненавидела.

— Господи, Джон, прекрати говорить загадками.

— Помнишь того рыжего парня, который ухаживал за тобой, а потом испарился?

Саманта кивнула.

— Я разбил ему нос. И почти вывихнул руку.

— Он тебе никогда не нравился, — заметила Сэм.

— А этот… Чед? Чип?

— Чак.

— Верно. — Джон снова вздохнул и выдержал паузу.

— Ты… ревновал? — Саманта не выглядела удивлённой. — И поэтому ты ушёл?

— Они вились вокруг тебя, были с тобой, они могли… я так хотел быть на их месте, — Джон задохнулся от переполняющих чувств. — Что, по-твоему, я должен быть сделать?

— Так что изменилось? — Сэм заглянула ему прямо в глаза. — Посмотри на меня, Джон, и ответь.

— Ничего.

— Но я всё ещё здесь, правда? — Она коснулась ладонью его горячей щеки и продолжила: — Мы были в шаге от смерти и видели, что эти твари делают с такими, как мы. Наши жизни — ничто перед монстрами. И если это единственная причина твоего бегства, то не дай мне опять потерять тебя.

— Сэм, ты не понимаешь!

— Уверен? — Саманта придвинулась ближе. — Тогда ты — идиот. — Она обхватила лицо Джона ладонями, на секунду прижалась своими губами к его и отпрянула в ожидании.

— Нет, — он недоверчиво посмотрел на неё.

— Да, Джон. Тебе не стоило убегать.

Сердце пропустило удар, а то, во что сложно было поверить, становилось реальным так быстро, что Джон помотал головой, ожидая рассеять видение.

— Мы не можем, — сказал он, когда Сэм не исчезла.

— Мы можем всё, — она снова поцеловала его, и — какого чёрта? — Джон ответил на поцелуй. Торопливо и жадно, стремясь наверстать всё упущенное за десять лет. Наконец отстранившись и переведя дыхание, он спросил:

— Сэм? Ты ведь знала?

— Догадывалась.

— Но не остановила меня.

— Ты бы просто не стал меня слушать. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.

Джон тоже знал, и Саманта была права: расскажи она ему тогда правду, он бы точно решил, что она врёт.

— Что нам делать теперь со всем этим?

— Может, жить? — она улыбнулась. — Или ты снова собрался сбежать?

— Ну уж нет. Больше никакого бегства. Мой дом теперь здесь, на Земле, рядом с тобой.

Джон покрепче обнял Саманту и, возможно, впервые почувствовал, как огромный тяжёлый камень свалился с плеч.

— Я люблю тебя, Сэм.

— Знаю, Джон. Я тебя тоже.


End file.
